


The Legend of Yusuke: Ocarina of the Spirit

by hosheep



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: This time Yu Yu Hakusho's cast have switched with Zelda! P12: Being slapped around by large tentacle doesn't sound fun... but it sure does happen to Yusuke!





	1. Role Call Calling All Characters

The Legend of Yusuke: Ocarina of the Spirit

Samantha: Yep! My second crossover! Don't you feel happy for me, Yusuke?

Yusuke: As long as I don't die in the beginning of this one, I'm happy.

Botan: Don't worry, Yusuke, you'll be just fine as long as you get a good guy!

Samantha: And that's exactly who he is!

Koenma: Then tell us who we are so we can get this part started!

Samantha: Alrighty, then. Just let me tape it to your head, Koenma, sir.

Roles:

Link: Yusuke

Shiek: Shizuru

Zelda: Keiko

Gannondorf: Jin

Zora: Kuwabara

Rutto: Toya

Sara: Yukina

Impa: Hiei

Nabooru: Kurama

Darunia: Genkai

Navi: Botan

Ganon: Tugoru

Deku Tree: Koenma

Yusuke: Great, I'm I'm really stuck with Botan...

Botan: Atleast you aren't dead this time, you do know she can still do that?

Yusuke: Who?

Samantha: Me, that's who.

Yusuke: Yeah, I forgot...

Kuwabara: I think I remember playing this game... Hold on a minute! Isn't the Zora dude big and fat and does nothing but move over?!

Samantha: Yep!

Hiei: The role fits you perfectly. Now we don't have to worry about you losing any fights.

Koenma: Can someone please tell me who I am? I would look but I have paper taped to my face.

Kurama: You're the Deku Tree, Koenma.

Koenma: I'll consider this as practice, then. *pouts*


	2. Fairy Boy Yusuke!

Koenma: In the vastness of Spirit World, I've ruled... This is stupid.. Anyways, now there there seems to be something strange going on... Yusuke Urameshi. He's the only one without a fairy... Botan!

Botan: *flies over* What is it, Koenma, sir? *tries to stop from laughing.*

Koenma: It's not funny! Kuwabara said I looked good! Anyways, there's evil among us this very moment! Someone's trying to attck Spirit World, and that's not a very good thing.

Botan: Do you need me to go and find Yusuke?

Koenma: Yes, and bring him here.

Botan: Alright, I'm on my way!

SCENE: SPIRIT FOREST

Botan: *Flies through the forest and hits a fence and continues to Yusuke's home and is now inside it* Yusuke, wake up!

Yusuke: Just 5 more minutes, Grandma..*turns over in bed*

Botan: I'm not joking this time. Yusuke, please wake up!

Yusuke: I'm up! Seesh.. Can't get any louder, Botan... Wait a minute, where are you?!

Botan: Up here!

Yusuke: A... fairy?

Botan: That's right! Now, Koenma's waiting!

[Yusuke gets the sword from the treasure chest and buys the shield and heads over to Koenma...]

Yusuke: Stupid fairys...


	3. Into Koenma!

Samantha: Lots of fans, Yusuke!  
Yusuke: Just hurry up...

-

Chapter 3: Into Koenma!

SCENE: KOKIRI FOREST

Mido: You cannot pass unless you have atleast a sword and shield equppied!

Yusuke: Got it covered, elf-boy. *points to his back*

Mido: You do not threat the great Mido! Wait! Is that... the KOKIRI Sword?!

Yusuke: Yep. Pretty good, huh?

Mido: *mumbles* Go on, Spirit Boy...

Yusuke: Watch it!

Botan: C'mon, Yusuke, we've got to hurry!

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah...

SCENE: KOENMA'S PATH

Yusuke: *walks up and a Deku Baba pops out from the ground* What the?!

Botan: That's a Deku Baba. It came up stunned, so you should be alright. Use your Kokiri Sword to get rid of it.

Yusuke: Or... *powers up a Spirit Gun* Spirit Gun! *It hits the Deku Baba and Deku Sticks replace it* Woah, I'm weak... *stumbles*

Botan: You're ten-years-old, Yusuke, your Spirit Energy won't be that strong...

Yusuke: NOW you tell me.. let's go..

*Yusuke walks on and runs into another Deku Baba*

Yusuke: These things are buggin' me! *cuts it in half* What's up with the sticks, anyways?

Botan: I'm guessing that you'll need them in the near future... c'mon, we can't keep Koenma waiting...

SCENE: KOENMA TREE

Koenma: It's about time! The wait was killing me... Anyways, Yusuke, it seems that there has been a curse put upon me, and I need to test your courage. So, will you go inside me and get rid of the big, nasty spider inside of me?

Yusuke: You'r kidding... Are you scared of spiders or something?

Koenma: *mumbles* Yes...

Yusuke: Yeah, we'll I'll do it just cause I owe you for giving me my life back. Koenma Tree!

Koenma: Thank you, Yusuke! *a door apperes* Well, have fun! *coughs*

Yusuke: Riiight...

SCENE: INSIDE KOENMA

Yusuke: So, where do we go now, Botan?

Botan: Here's a ladder you should climb, but becareful...

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah, I know, I know.. *gets knocked over by a Deku Baba* WHAT THE?!

Botan: I warned you...

Yusuke: You'll pay for that! *unsheaths his tiny sword and cut it in half again* Hmph.

Botan: We have got to work on that temper of yours, Yusuke.


	4. Forest Spiritual Stone

Samantha: Oh, I totally forgot about the disclaimer!  
Botan: NOW you're saying it?!

Samantha: Yeah... Um, Zelda and Yusuke don't belong to me, so, don't you dare think of picking up that phone!

everyone: *backs away slowly*

Botan: Yeah... eheh... Oh, right! More Yusuke in action!

Chapter 4: Forest Spiritual Stone

SCENE: INSIDE KOENMA

Yusuke: Great ... more sticks.. *puts them in his tunic* Now, let's see where this leads to..

Botan: Well, there's a treasure chest over there.. We should check it out.

Yusuke: Fine, fine.

*Yusuke climbs the ladder and runs and jumps to the treasure chest to get the dungeon map*

Yusuke: This is actually useful. C'mon, Botan, we've got a Toddler to save! *runs off towards the door*

*They enter into the next room and a Deku Shrub attacks Yusuke as he sets foot into the room*

Yusuke: *barely dodged it* What...what was that all about?!

*Deku Shrub shots more deku nuts at Yusuke*

Yusuke: *hides behind his shield* Hey, now, no need to shoot things...

Botan: You got it, Yusuke, great job! *cheers*

Yusuke: I did? *looks over from the top of the Deku Shield* Hey, I did!

Deku Shrub: *goes back in the grass and starts shooting again*

Yusuke: INCOMING! *hides behind the shield again*

*This went on for about 10 more minutes, until Yusuke finally knocked the shrub away from it's hiding place with his shield*

Deku Shrub: Took you long enough! Link only had to do it once!

Yusuke: Do I look like an Elf-boy? Anyway, what in the heck is up with the shooting?! You trying to kill me?!

Deku Shrub: Like I wanted to... Just take the door out of here and get lost!

*a mysterious noise comes up as the door behind Yusuke opens*

Yusuke: Where did that noise come from?

Botan: We'll have to figure that out later, c'mon!

SCENE: ROOM WITH THE SLINGSHOT

Yusuke: Hey, another big treasure chest! Great! *runs towards it*

Botan: Yusuke!

*Yusuke ran onto the platform and stood there as it rumbles*

Yusuke: What the...?

Botan: It's collapsing!

Yusuke: I'm not taking my chances! *jumps towards the ledge but barely made it*

Botan: Are you all right?

Yusuke: *climbing up* Yeah, just dandy...

*After Yusuke finally got onto the ledge, with some difficulty, he sighed*

Yusuke: I hate this job already...

Botan: The chest?

Yusuke: Oh, yeah! *goes to the chest and gets the slingshot* Cool, Now I get beat up Kuwabara from a distance!

Botan: One problem...

Yusuke: *looks at the pink floating light* What?

Botan: How do we get back?

Yusuke: *looks at the other side really closely* There's a ladder over there *points* ... should I shoot it?

Botan: *looks reallly hard* Yes, Yusuke, it's our only bet!

*Yusuke shot the ladder, after missing atleast 10 times, and went back into the main room* Now what?

Botan: *flies over the edge* Well, there's a spider web down below you could break...

Yusuke: I'm not dying younger then I orginally did, Botan!

Botan: You'll land in the water, so you'll be fine.

Yusuke: You sure?

Boatn: 100 Percent!

Yusuke: Here goes...

*Yusuke ran off the ledge and fell onto the spider web and broke it, landing in the water*

Yusuke: *soaked* I'm about to quit...

Botan: *flies down* You're soaking wet!

Yusuke: Ya think? *climbs out of the water and onto the nearest ledge* I sware I'm going to get Koenma for making jump OFF a high ledge... *rings out clothes*

Botan: Yusuke, there's a button over here!

Yusuke: *steps on it quickly and a tourch is lit*

*About two hours later Yusuke and Botan emerge from Inside Koenma, soaked, and battled scared*

SCENE: KOENMA

Yusuke: I'm THIS close! I hate fighting spiders!

Koenma: Very good, Yusuke. For your reward, you get the green stone. Uh... Right, the Princess of Hyrule, or whatever this land is called will help you understand this mission more clearly. And now It's my duty to tell you a story before I die.

Botan: You WHAT?!

*Koenma blabs himself good with the story of how Hyrule had started from the three Goddess and the Triforce*

Yusuke: This thing have a point?

Koenma: The guy who put the curse on me was J-*hardens*

Yusuke: He's dead.

Botan: Oh, Koenma, sir...

Yusuke: Less tears and more running! C'mon, I'm getting sick and tired of this forest.

SCENE: BRIDGE

Yukina: You're leaving...?

Yusuke: *stops in mid-stride* Yukina... Yeah, I kinda have to.. My new big case, y'know?

Yukina: I understand. Here, take this with you. And when you see my big brother, tell him I said 'Hi.'

Yusuke: Right, see ya later, Yukina!

SCENE: HYRULE FIELD

Yusuke: Big place...

Botan: Very...

Owl: Hooooot... Yusuke, Up here!

Yusuke: I've already heard it... Go away...

*Owl disappers*

Yusuke: That's new...


	5. Hyrule Castle: Busted

Samantha: Never thought that we'd get this much response...  
Yusuke: Congrats, and, why did you skip again?

Samantha: Well, that first test is too boring, I almost fall asleep with that... Let's go, Yusuke, you've got to see Keiko!

Chapter 5: Hyrule Castle: Busted

SCENE: HYRULE MARKET

Yusuke: Big place...

Botan: A very big place... Well, c'mon, we've got to look for the castle.

Yusuke: *points* Right there.

Botan: I must've... missed it then...

Yusuke: *halfway there* Lets go, slow poke. We don't have all day.

Botan: He must really want to see Keiko to act like that..

SCENE: CASTLE GATES

Malon: Fairy Boy! Can you please do me a favor?

Yusuke: I'm not a "Fairy Boy"

Malon: Then why the fairy?

Yusuke: Good point.

Malon: Anyway, my Dad delivered milk eariler today and he hasn't come back yet...

Yusuke: Uh.. A heavy guard around the castle?

Malon: No, he should be able to get right on through... I have a feeling that he feel asleep.. Can you watch this egg for me, though? The chick the hatchs from it will wake my Dad.

Yusuke: Sure, why not?

Malon: Oh, thank you, Fairy Boy!

Yusule: I'm not...! Oh, forget it.

*Yusuke recieved the egg and night falls*

Yusuke: *climbing the vines* Getting to the castle can't be too hard, can it?

Botan: *scouting* Think again, Yusuke... *sweatdrops even though no one can see it*

Yusuke: Why? *looks out* HELLO! Too many guards... This is impossible... Now I'll never get to Keiko this way..

Botan: You'll never know until you try..

Yusuke: You're right... C'mon!

*Yusuke manged to sneak past the front guards and made it to a side entrance into the castle, but there is a big, fat man alseep in his way.*

Yusuke: *sweatdrops* I guess this is the girl's dad...

*Morning comes and a chicken hatched from the egg*

Chick: COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Talon: What in the Hyrule?!

Yusuke: *bends down* Wake up, old man, your kid's waiting for you.

Talon: Malon is waiting for me?! Oh dear, I'm going to get it now! *knocks over Yusuke and runs off*

Yusuke: *yells after* Hey, watch it! *gets up* Stupid old man falling asleep...

Botan: Yusuke, if you move these boxes over you could get into that small entrance..

Yusuke: I'll take my chances now..

Botan: You'll get soaked...

Yusuke: Shut up. *jumps off*

Botan: You're not going to make it!

Yusuke: *made it* You were saying?

Botan: *sighs* Never mind...

Yusuke:*crawling in* C'mon, slow poke!

Botan: *Flies ahead*

Yusuke: Cheater! *climbs out*

Botan: Now whose the slow poke?

Yusuke: Shut up... *walks off*

SCENE: FIRST ROOM

Yusuke: A straight path! How lucky! *walks onwards*

Guard: HALT! Kid, you're not aloud in here!

*The guard takes Yusuke back to the VERY beginning*

Yusuke: *pouts* Stupid guards with their stupid rules..


	6. Saved by Hiei

Yusuke: Let me in!

Guard: Can't kid, orders.

Yusuke: I don't care about your stupid orders, I'm going in to see Keiko!

Guard: I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Yusuke: *walks away mumbling about the guards being stupid*

Botan: Just climb the vines and do what you did before.

Yusuke: Now why didn't I think of that?!

*Yusuke climbed the vine and ran straight through the guards, only to be held back by them*

Yusuke: Let me go see Keiko!

Hiei: Let him go, he means no harm.

Guards: But Master Hiei!

Hiei: I said let him go!

Yusuke: *brushes self off* Stupid guards... Hey, thanks, Hiei.

Hiei: Keiko said that you would be coming, so I came out to check.

Yusuke: Oh, yeah, by the way, Hiei, Yukina said 'Hi'.

Hiei: *walking off* We'd better hurry, Keiko might worry...

Yusuke: Okay...

Botan: Well, atleast we're in..

Yusuke: I can't believe how much I've strunk!

Botan: NOW you complain about that!?

Yusuke: I'm as tall as Hiei!

Hiei: *sarcasticly* Thanks for the compliment..

SCENE: THE ROOM WITH KEIKO IN IT

Keiko: Yusuke! *runs up to him and hug him*

Yusuke: Woah, what's the rush?

Keiko: I'd thought that I'd never see you until seven years have past..

Yusuke: Why seven?

Keiko: *drags him towards the window* C'mon, I've got to show you something!

Yusuke: Right behind you...

Botan: Wait for me, you two!

Keiko: I was spying at this man through the window. I couldn't pin it, but he looks femiliar.

Yusuke: *looks through the window* That's Jin! I fought him at the Dark Tournament!

Keiko: I though he was one of them...

Yusuke: *ducks* Close one!

Keiko: Did he look?

Botan: Yep. *looking out the window*

Keiko: Don't worry, he's got no idea what we're planning.

Yusuke: *stands up* That's good. Now, Koenma said to come here before he shut up forever. So, why am I here for, exactly?

Keiko: You've got the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, right?

Yusuke: *takes it out* This hunk of junk?

Keiko: There's two more stones like that. You'll need need to go to Death Moutain to get the second one... *writes a letter* Here, you;ll be able to get through with this. I suspect that Jin wants the TriForce, and you need the Ocarina of the Spirit and a melody, along with the three stones.

Yusuke: Don't worry, you've got the great Yusuke Urameshi on this one! *puts the letter in pocket*

Keiko: Come back with the stones. And I almost forgot, Hiei will teach you my family's song!

*Yusuke says Good-bye to Keiko and walks over to Hiei*

Hiei: ...I'm not playing the song.

Samantha: *off stage* Hiei! Just whistle it!

Hiei: Fine. *whistles it*

Yuske: *follows on Ocarina* Heh, never changed, Hiei.

Hiei: If you go alone there'll be trouble. I'll escort you out.

SCENE: OUTSIDE HYRULE CASTLE

Hiei: That moutain with the smoke ring over it is Death Mountain. Just below it is my home town.

Yusuke: So you used to live here...

Hiei: Becareful, Yusuke. We don't know when Jin's team will strike. *jumps up and leaves*

Yusuke: Hey, wait... oh, never mind..


	7. Lots of Trouble

*Yusuke runs across the bridge and up the stairs and entered the village*

SCENE: KAKARIKO VILLAGE

Yusuke: *nearly runs over a Cuccos* Hey, what's this little guy doing all the way out here? *picks it up and it starts falpping it's wings*

Botan: I'll go find where it belongs! *Flies off*

Yusuke: Botan! ...Oh, forget it. *Follows Botan* Hey, wait up, will ya?!

*Yusuke stops to catch his breath and a young girl come up to him*

Girl: Thank you for finding my Cuccos and brining it back here! Can you please fine the rest for me? I'll give you something in return.

Yusuke: *panting* Hold on... *sighs* Okay. You want me to find the rest of these chickens, right?

Girl: Yes... Well, it's because I get goosebumps when I touch them... and...

Yusuke: *lays the Cuccos on the ground inside the pin* Don't worry, I've got it covered! I am the great Spirit Detective after all.

Girl: *bows* Thank you.

Yusuke: C'mon Botan we've got chickes to find!

Botan: But what about...?

Yusuke: That can wait! Someone needs help, so I'll help them! *runs off*

Botan: Wait up! You don't even know where to look! I'll help you out!

Yusuke: *runs down the stairs and hears a box rattling* Hmm... That's weird...

Box: BOCK! BOCK! *rattles more*

Yusuke: Ookaayy... Hmm... *backs up and runs into the box, breaking it*

Cuccos: Thankyou~ BOCK!

Yusuke: I didn't know that chicks could talk...

Cuccos: COCKADOODLEDOO!

Botan: I guess they don't...

Yusuke: *grabs it* Time to take you back!

SCENE: CUCCOS PEN

Girl: Thank you! You only have a few more to go.

Yusuke: *throws it in* I'll be right back! C'mon, Botan!

Botan: There's a couple near-by, Yusuke!

Yusuke: *stops* Now why didn't you say so?!

Botan: You never asked.

Yusuke: I don't need to ask anything, thank you very much.

Botan: Alright, you don't need to ask anything.

Yusuke: *stops at the edge of the ledge* Do I jump?

Botan: Guess so.

Yusuke: You're a fairy, you're suppose to know these things! Next time tell me what to do before we get there!

Botan: Alright, alright... Just jump and get it over with, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Well, here goes nothing... *backs up and jumps, catching the fence before he fell.* That was a close one...

Botan: Well, hurry up and get your grip on it properly.

Yusuke: *jumps over the fence* Or I can just do that. *stands up and falls over* That hurt my feet! Geez, playing a ten-year-old is tougher then I did.

Botan: Are you going to get the Cuccos or not?

Yusuke: In a minute! My feet sting.

Botan: Why, of all people, was I stuck with HIM!?

Yusuke: Too bad so sad. now, where'd they get to? *stands up again* Hey, Chickens! Get back here!

Botan: ...Climb the ladder and find out.

Yusuke: Now why didn't I think of that?

*Yusuke climbs the ladder and looks around the village only to see all the Cuccos fly back to the pen.*

Yusuke: *sweatdrops* That's... new...

Botan: Well, I guess you scared them or something to make them do that.

Girl: THANK YOU! COME AND GET YOUR REWARD!

*Yusuke jumps down, again stinging his feet and runs to the girl complaining how the jump hurt*

Girl: This is a Empty Bottle. You can fill it with almost anything. *hands it to Yusuke*

Yusuke: *takes it* Thank you. I'm glad that I scared the wits into them. *stares at the path behind him* What's back there?

Girl: A graveyard. There's a couple of ghosts back there that keep muttering "Come Yusuke, come Yusuke." I don't know what it's about, but it's annoying.

Botan: Reminds me of "Kill Yusuke."

Yusuke: Do not remind me of that, Botan... Let's just... check it out.

SCENE: GRAVEYARD

Ghosts: *chanting* Come Yusuke. Come Yusuke. Come Yusuke. Come Yusuke. Come Yusuke. Come Yusuke. Come Yusuke. *and on and on and on*

Yusuke: Shut up! You're freaking me out!

Botan: *hiding behind Yusuke* They've already freaked me out...

Yusuke: What in the heck do you want with me anyways, Ghost-things?

Ghosts: *in unison* You must learn the Sun's Song. Go. The back Tombstone possess it. Enter it's home and learn it's secret.

Yusuke: Okay, I'm freaked now.

Ghost: *pushes Yusuke to the grave* Play the royal family's song and enter. Do not be scared.

Yusuke: Hands off! Who said I was scared anyways?!

Botan: You did. You said you were freaked and I guess to them it counts as scared. Just play Keiko's Song so we can get it over with!

Yusuke: *takes out Ocarina* Fine, I'll play the stupid song.

Keiko: [offstage] YUSUKE!

Yusuke: Okay, it's not stupid! *plays the song and is teleported in the royal family's grave*

SCENE: ROYAL FAMILY'S GRAVE

Yusuke: *blinks*

Botan: Hurry Yusuke!

Yusuke: Oh, right, coming!

SCENE: THE NEXT ROOM

Yusuke: BAT! *swings the small sword at it* On guard!

Botan: I don't think you actually say it "On guard"

Yusuke: Does it look like I care? And there's another one, and another! Take that and that!

*Music sounds and the bars on the door disappear*

Yusuke: Guess hard work really does pay off..

SCENE: ROOM WITH THE RE-DEADS

Yusuke: HELL-O! I really don't like being greeted by zombies.

Botan: Then run through all of this icky stuff!

Yusuke: YOU CRAZY?! No way I'm sticking my foot in that... that STUFF.

Botan: Then make a run for it.

Yusuke: Why?

Botan: *points but her can't see it* That's way.

Yusuke: *looks over to where she's points* GAH! *runs out of the way and makes it's way to the other side*

Botan: YUSUKE HELP MEE!

Yusuke: You're kidding mee~ *runs back and gets caught by a re-dead and gets... some life sucked out him and is dropped to the ground*

Botan: Yusuke! Hang on! *bites the Re-Dead and flies over and heals Yusuke*

Yusuke: Un... What happened?

Botan: You were almost killed... NOW RUN FOR IT!

SCENE: FINAL ROOM

Yusuke: *walks up the the stone tablet* Okay, it says: The Sun is a beatuiful thing. It cailms the dead and brings wounders to the world. The Sun's Song can alter the flow of Day and Night.

Botan: I don't get it.

Yusuke: Neither do I... What's this? *bends down* It says that the sun's song must be used wisely and these are the notes.

Botan: Then follow it!

Yusuke: *plays it on his Ocarina and it sparkles with knowledge of a new song* Cool.

Botan: Now let's continue on our REAL quest, shall we?

Yusuke: Sure, why not?

SCENE: THE ROOM WITH THE RE-DEADS

Re-Deads: I want your life, Yusuke Urameshi!

Yusuke: Not this time, punks! Take this! *plays the Sun's Song*

Re-Deads: Nuuuuuu! *stunned*

Yusuke: Yeah! Now let's get out of here!

SCENE: GRAVEYARD

Yusuke: I never want to come here again...

Botan: I have a feeling that we'll need to.

Yusuke: *groans* I dun wanna! I nearly DIED again!

Botan: *innocently* Not my fault...

Yusuke: YES IT WAS!

SCENE: KAKARIKO VILLAGE

Yusuke: Where's the back exit to this place?

Botan: Over here? See, the houses are higher and I can clearly see a gate.

Yusuke: I knew that. *runs off to the Gate and a guard stops him*

Guard: Woah, there, kid. You can't pass without the King's premission.

Yusuke: What about Keiko's?

Guard: Just as good.

Yusuke: Good. She said I can go now. *starts climbing over the gate*

Guard: *grabs Yusuke* No you don't. I don't have a note.

Botan: Where did you put it at, Yusuke?

Yusuke: In my pokect.

Guard: There's nothing there. *checked his pockets*

Yusuke/Botan: WHAT?!

Yusuke: That's just great, I lost the stupid note!

Keiko: *appears there and hands the guard another note* There you go, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Thanks Keiko~

Guard: "Yusuke has premission to vist the Gorons in Goron City and get the other jewel." Riiight... Okay, Mr. Hero, you can go now.


	8. From One Place to the Other

Hmmm… Guess I should finish Legend of Yusuke first instead of Chase of the Lighthouses. *nods*  
Yusuke: Then get to it... we don't have all life.

Some of us haven't been revived, Yusuke. Anyways, onward!

Chapter 8: From One Place to the Other

SCENE: DEATH MOUNTAIN TRAIL

Yusuke: A lot of tiny monsters up here... *shoots another spider-thing down* Geez, at least they can try something at least different by now.

Botan: Incoming bolder straight ahead! *flies higher*

Yusuke: Huh? *gets hit by the rolling Goron* Ahh! Oof.

Botan: Yusuke are you all right?

Goron: *crashes* Huh? It is tie for dinner yet? Hey, a rock! YAY!

Botan: ...

Yusuke: Un... What happened?

Botan: Thank goodness you're all right, Yusuke!

Yusuke: *glares* No thanks to you.

Botan: Meow.

Yusuke: *dusts himself off* Anyway this Goron City is at the end of the path?

Botan: That's right. Inside you should talk with their leader, he should have some information about the next Spiritual Stone.

Yusuke: Riiight... The whole '*acts like a robot* I am your leader. Obey my commands.' thing.

Botan: *muffles a laugh* N-Not like that, Yusuke... Let's hurry up we're burning daylight!

*night falls*

Botan: *clings onto Yusuke's tunic* I'm scared!

Yusuke: You are pathetic, Botan! *plays the Sun's Song and morning arrives* Happy now?

Botan: Very! Now let's get going!

SCENE: GORON CITY

Yusuke: What the heck is up with the music?

Botan: Guess they like to dance... or something.

Yusuke: So the leader guy's down there? All right! *jumps off the ledge*

Botan: Yusuke you're going to get yourself hurt!

Yusuke: *rolls when he lands* Don't worry! See, not a scratch.

Genkai: *comes from behind and whacks Yusuke on the back of the head*

Yusuke: OW! *holds onto his head* What in heck was that for anyways, grandma?!

Botan: *gasps* my!

Yusuke: What? *spins around* AH! Oh, hey she's back from the dead. *points*

Genkai: Very funny, Yusuke. But, I am glad to see you doing well.

Yusuke: How am I doing well? All that macho power is gone!

Genkai: Of course, dimwit. Anyways I hear that you've come for the Spiritual Stone of Fire.

Yusuke: Yep, exactly why I'm here! Now, hand it over, old lady. *has hand out waiting for it* Come on, don't be shy now. I don't bite.

Puu: PUU! *lands on Yusuke's head* Puu!

Yusuke: ...what did I do to deserve this?

Botan: *muffles her laughs*

Yusuke: SHUT UP BOTAN! *swipes the Empty bottle at her and bottlers her in*

Genkai: Yusuke, I don't have the stone you require. If you can do this task for me, I will recover it while you do so.

Yusuke: Okay, fine, as long as I don't have to fight giant spiders.

Genkai: Don't worry, there's no need to worry about it. At the end of the Death Mountain Trail is a huge bolder blocking a cave. Take this bracelet *Hands Yusuke the Goron's bracelet* and picky up the Bomb Flowers to blow up the bolder and beat the dinosaur is inside the cave.

Yusuke: A what?!

Genkai: You've got a new shield, so you should do fine against it.

Yusuke: Are you sure old lady?

Genkai: I'm positive. Why would I send the only student that's completed my training on a death mission?

Yusuke: Oh, yeah. Guess your right! Well, see you later Genkai! *runs off*

Genkai: Good luck, Yusuke.

*Yusuke runs up and down the stairs and comes across a passage way and hears music.*

Yusuke: Strange... Huh.. *Picks a Bomb flower and sits back down to explode and clear the path*

SCENE: LOST WOODS

Botan: *hits the glass* Yusuke, let me out!

Yusuke: *holds up bottle to his level* Are you kidding me? It's nice and quiet out here without your rambling.

*Yusuke goes along the path in the Lost Woods, and eventually comes to the Sacred Meadow.*

SCENE: SACRED MEADOW

*When he steps close to the gate, a Wolfo appears and attacks Yusuke.*

Yusuke: HELLO! *dodges the first attack* That's it, you're lunch! *draws his miniature sword and swings at it* Take that and that! Don't you swing your claws at me!

Wolfo: *does it again*

Yusuke: Okay, I'm mad! *swings sword at it and eventually kills it* Finally.

*Strange music from before sounds and the gate opens up*

Yusuke: ...I have got to find out where that music is coming from!

Botan: *muffled sounds can be heard from her mouth* Yusuke! x.X;

Yusuke: Oh, all right. You can come out. *opens bottle*

Botan: Thank the gods... I can BREATHE!

Yusuke: Now be quiet or you go back in...

Botan: *freezes* Y-Yes, Yusuke.

*Yusuke beats all the Mad Deku Shrubs and makes it way to the top.*

Yusuke: Who knew there were that many shrubs around here...

Yukina: Yusuke, is that you? *gets up*

Yusuke: Huh? Oh, hey Yukina! Long time no see!

Yukina: Yes... I'm just glad to see that you're safe. Oh, I almost forgot... *takes out Ocarina*

Botan: Are you going to teach Yusuke a new song, Yukina?

Yukina: Yes, I am. It lets you talk to me from anywhere, its quite useful, actually.

Yusuke: Sound I could use it sometimes! All right, bring the challenge!

Yukina: Here goes... *plays Yukina's Song*

Yusuke: *follows*

Botan: You did it, Yusuke! *cheers*

Yusuke: I did, didn't I? *watches as the glow from his ocarina fades* Hey, thanks for the new song, Yukina.

Yukina: No problem, Yusuke. I'm glad that I could help in some way.

Yusuke: Now, c'mon, let's get back to Goron City!

Yukina: There's a portal that leads straight there, I'm sure you'll know it when you run into it.

Yusuke: All right, thanks for the tip!

*Yusuke and Botan run around all over to find the portal where they once came from*

Puu: PUU!

Yusuke: STOP SAYING THAT!


	9. Too Much For Little Yusuke?

Samantha: And we continue while waiting on to show the edit stuffers.  
Yusuke: Stupid blue thing...

Puu: PUU!

Chapter 9: Too Much For Little Yusuke?

Yusuke: I AM NOT LITTLE!

SCENE: GORON CITY

Yusuke: Now what do we do?

Botan: Do what Genkai said, of course!

Yusuke: What was that again?

Puu: Puu!

Yusuke: *pokes Puu* I wish you would be quiet for one minute.

Puu: ...*bits Yusuke's finger* Puu! ^_^

Yusuke: OUCH! What in the heck did you do that for?!

Botan: *giggles* Come on, we'll make Keiko worry if we linger too much.

Yusuke: Fine.

SCENE: DEATH MOUNTAIN TRAIL

Yusuke: This thing? *points to the Bomb Flower*

Botan: Yep! That's the one!

Yusuke: So all I do is pick it up and throw it? Sounds easy...

Botan: It seems harder then it looks...

Yusuke: We'll have to see about that.

Yusuke: How, exactly?

Goron: Huh? *wakes up and sees a pink light* FOOD! YUM! *runs towards Botan*

Botan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *flies away* YUSUKE, HELP!

Yusuke: I'm busy! *has a Bomb Flower now over his head* Uh...

Bomb Flower: BOOM! *explodes and somehow destroys the huge bolder below*

Yusuke: _

Botan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *still running*

Goron: Come back, my fluffy pink food!

*Three hours later...*

Yusuke: _

Botan: LET ME OUT!

Goron: *has Botan in a bottle he took from Yusuke*

Yusuke: *finally wakes up* Un...

Botan: About time! Now get me OUT OF HERE! *bangs into the glass*

Goron: That is no way for food to act. Bad food. *taps glass*

Yusuke: Hey, hands off! I claimer her first!

Goron: *sighs* I guess your right... Here. *tosses the bottle*

Yusuke: *stumbles in a attempt to catch the bottle holding Botan* I got it!

Botan: *lands on the ground* You don't got it.

Yusuke: Okay, so I don't... Let's just get down there before anything else bad happens to you.

Botan: I agree!

SCENE: DODONGO'S CAVERN

Yusuke: Now what?

Botan: Well... it looks like we have to blow the wall down or something.

Yusuke: Got it covered! *picks up a Bomb Flower and throws it at the wall only to have it bounces back to them* RUN!

Botan: AHHHHHHHH!

*The Bomb Flower explodes and covers Yusuke from head to toe in soot*

Yusuke: I hate this job... _

Wall: You think? Your no match for me! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… haaaaaaaa!

Botan: o.O;;;;; I don't think walls can talk...

Yusuke: Well, they do now! *runs into the wall head first and breaks it open but looses footing*

SCENE: MAIN ROOM

Yusuke: *hops the rest of the way and falls in the lava* HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Botan: Oh, my...

Yusuke: *runs around with his butt on fire* PUT IT OUT! TOYA PUT IT OUT!

Toya: ...Why am I even over here again?

Yusuke: _

Toya: Oh, that's right! *puts out the fire*

Yusuke: A LITTLE LATE!

Toya: Better late then never. *leaves*

Yusuke: *mumbles* Stupid Toya... I'll pay him back when I see him...

Main Room: Yusuke, you have proved you're wroth...

Yusuke: Err... Let's just do this the long way...

Main Room: Suit yourself. *makes noise come from every room*

Botan: I don't like the sound of that...

Yusuke: I second that thought...

Laser-thingies: *jumps off and shoots lasers at Yusuke*

Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAAAAAY!

Botan: *flies off* Do something Yusuke! I think they dislike bombs!

Yusuke: I got an idea! Thanks Botan!

*15 Minutes later...*

Yusuke: *on the ground all worn out* I thought I was a goner… *sighs of relief*

Botan: Great job, Yusuke! I thought you were a goner and would have to take you to Spirit World...

Yusuke: *chunks a rock at Botan* Shut up!

Botan: *barely dodged it* We really need to work on that temper...

Yusuke: I'm coming... Let me get up already! *swats at Botan*

Botan: Heehee.

Yusuke: *reading Player's Guide* Okay, we should go to the... left ledge.

Botan: Where did you get that?

Yusuke: *shrugs* Guess that big oaf Kuwabara sent it.

Botan: *uses what little magic she has to burn it* Cheater!

Yusuke: HEY! I needed that!

Botan: We are going to do this the HARD way...

SCENE: NEXT ROOM

Yusuke: *still mumbling* Stupid Botan...

Botan: Well, at least you got the Dungeon Map, that can prove better then that guide you had.

Yusuke: Without THAT, I'll die in here!

Botan: Then we'll just have to catch a fairy in a bottle.

Yusuke: Smart-allic.

Botan: Why thank you!

Yusuke: Hmm... *comes to two statues* Let's see...

Botan: Looks...

Yusuke: Shut up! *steps on the button and the door opens* Aha!

Botan: 'Aha!' what?

Yusuke: You'll see! ^_^ I am so smart. *drags the statue onto the button*

Music: Ding-do-ding-do!

Botan: ...

Yusuke: I swear as soon as I'm finished with this game I'll find out where that music is coming from!

Botan: I'll help, too.

SCENE: ROOM WITH THE LIZALFOS

Yusuke: HELLO! *ducks*

Lizalfo1: *hits the shield* You cannot say like that forever...

Yusuke: Good point! *slashes Lizalfo1 with all his strength*

Puu: PUUUUUUUUU!

Lizalfo1: *laughs and point a finger at Yusuke*

Yusuke: THAT'S IT! *kicks Lizalfo1 into the lava*

Lizalfo1: Luke, I am your father...

All: o.o; Okaay...

Yusuke: Anyways...

Lizalfo2: BOO!

Yusuke: AHHH! *throws Kokiri Sword at Lizalfo2*

Lizalfo2: *stabbed* You'll pay for that!

Yusuke: Meep. *runs off* Botan, HELP!

Botan: I thought you didn't need my help.

Yusuke: *makes a circle and picks up his sword* Take this! *slashes*

Lizalfo2: *willingly jumps into the lava to death*

Music: Do-ding-do-ding-do!

Yusuke/Botan: ...

SCENE: ROOM WITH THE THREE TORCHES

Yusuke: It's dark in here.

Botan: Well, take one of those sticks out and run around the room lighting the other torches.

Yusuke: *shrugs* Fine with me.

*Yusuke takes out a Deku Stick and runs around the room with its tip lit, lighting the torches and running into lizard monsters on the way*

Yusuke: HELP!

Botan: Why me?

Yusuke: *swings stick around to back it away* Go away you stupid lizard!

Botan: YOU NEED THAT!

Yusuke: Oh, yeah... Forgot. *rushes off to the last torch*

Music: Ding-do-ding-do!

All: ...

Yusuke: This is beginning to become annoying.

Botan: I will second that thought if this case gets any worse.

Yusuke: CASE?!

SCENE: ROOM WITH A FLOOR SWITCH

Yusuke: You need to come up with better scene titles...

Samantha: Do your job or get eaten in the boss fight.

Yusuke: Shutting up.

Botan: I can't push the switch. Get over here and step on it for me, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Coming, coming. Keep your pants on... *walks over and steps on the switch*

Music: You know what I mean.

Yusuke: o.o; It changed!

Botan: Scary...

Yusuke: Let's just get out of here before anything else happens.

Botan: Agreed.

SCENE: STONE COLUMN ROOM

Yusuke: This will be the most Bomb Flowers I have yet to see.

Botan: Well, this is suppose to mean something...

Yusuke: Like what? I don't see anything.

Botan: Of course you don't!

Yusuke: Haha, very funny. Hmm? What this one doing all by it's lonesome?

Botan: Is that supposed to be funny?

Yusuke: Nope. Dead serious, look. *points to it*

Botan: Oh, wow, you're actually finally right.

Yusuke: *grabs Botan and shakes her* What is that suppose to mean? *tosses her at the wall* (A/N: Easily inspired by Inuyasha himself :])

Botan: _

Yusuke: *takes the lone bomb flower out* Stupid dungeon with it's stupid things... *lays it in the middle right when it blows up*

*The other bombs blow causing the stone column to come down and the little annoying music to sound*

Yusuke: Well, that was a close one... *face is covered in soot again*

Botan: Hello mommy, is it time for school yet?

Yusuke: Yes, you're an hour late.

Botan: AHHH! NUUUU! *flies off to 'school'*

Yusuke: Finally... Now, I climb the stairs and break the jars for this 'fairy' and go off to that room. Okay, sounds good.

*And Yusuke goes off with his plan, climbing the stairs and finding a fairy and off to the next room*

SCENE: STONE PILLAR-THING ROOM

Yusuke: Very creative.

Samantha: Thank you! ^_^

Yusuke: Right. A switch on top of this little platform... All right, let's go!

Statue: BOO! *becomes alive*

Yusuke: AH! That's... very new. *runs off*

Statue: *hops to follow* You only delay the inevitable.

Yusuke: That would be me! *climbs the ladder* HA! Can't catch me now, can ya? *dances the victory dance* Oh yeah! Go Yusuke; it's your birthday! Go Yusuke!

All: Idiot.

Puu: Pu Pu Pu Pu PUU!

Yusuke: Yeah, you know what I mean!

Samantha: You know, Yusuke, if you want to waste time you can sleep. You're almost done, anyways. *pushes a button*

*Yusuke is magically teleported to the main room where the dinosaur skull opens it's mouth to reveal a door*

Yusuke: What I that annoying?

All: Yes.

Yusuke: Oh, okay then. I DON'T HAVE BOMBS!

*a bomb bag falls from the ceiling and hits Yusuke on the hit then falls to the floor*

Yusuke: *rubs head* Okay... Guess I do now. Lets go, Puu!

SCENE: BOSS ROOM!

Yusuke: Oof! That hurt! *rubs his back*

Dodongo: *roars* I shall eat j00!

Yusuke: HELLO! This is new...

Puu: Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *ducks*

Yusuke: Huh?

Dodongo: *rolls over Yusuke*

Yusuke: _

Twenty minutes later...

Dodongo: *reading a magazine* Stupid human kid.

Yusuke: I HEARD THAT! *throws all twenty of his bombs at Dodongo*

Dodongo: Nuuuuuuuuuu! *ate half of them*

Yusuke: Take cover! *ducks*

Dodongo: BOOM!

Yusuke: MEEP!

Dodongo: *blows up and melts in the lava*

Yusuke: *sighs* Finally.

*Yusuke grabs the heart container and goes to the portal*

SCENE: DEATH MOUNTAIN TRAIL

Genkai: Well done, Yusuke.

Botan: YUSUKE'S ALIVE! *tackles*

Yusuke: Get OFF!

Botan: Eheh...

Genkai: Here, Yusuke. *hands Yusuke the Fire Spiritual Stone*

Yusuke: Do you even KNOW what I had to go through just to get this?

Genkai: The last one will be twice as hard.

Yusuke: *moans*


	10. Kuwabara in the Fish Suit

I'll try to make this worthwhile...  
Yusuke: And that would mean?

Felix: Hopefully more then seven pages.

Why are you here, Felix?

Felix: And I could ask you the same for "Felix-chan"

And on with the story! With a lot coming your way!

Chapter 10: Kuwabara in the Fish Suit

SCENE: KAKARIKO VILLAGE

Yusuke: So we get out of this place, and run across the path to the... right?

Botan: I think so... It could be something to check out, wouldn't it?

Yusuke: Yeah. Hey, I almost forgot, I've got to return the rubies that guard gave me to that mask shop person.

Botan: Then we'd better hurry.

Yusuke: Mask dude, Yusuke's comin' your way!

SCENE: MARKET

Yusuke: Where was it again?

Botan: You forgot again?!

Yusuke: Well you you're nearly EATEN by something that's supposed to be dead, yeah, I forgot!

Botan: *sighs* Let's just look or ask around.

Yusuke: Found it! *points to it*

Botan: Why am I stuck with him again?

Felix-chan: That's how it is, got a problem talk to Felix.

Botan: ...Never mind. Let's just get there and go on with life.

Yusuke: Okay!

*Yusuke and Botan go to into the Mask Shop and give the ten rupees to the owner and leave the market*

SCENE: HYRULE FIELD

Yusuke: Hey, I think I need to go over to Lala Ranch or whatever it's called...

Botan: Someone did his homework...

Yusuke: Gee, thanks for the compliment. Let's just go and get this thing over with.

Botan: And hopefully nothing like this ever again.

Yusuke: Hopefully.

SCENE: "LALA" RANCH

Yusuke: *looks at the sign that says "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch" *Ooooohh, it's called Lon Lon Ranch! Duh, genius!

Botan: I hear singing...

Yusuke: Singing? Oh, wait, I can hear it too.

Botan: I think I can see it whose singing.

Yusuke: Really? *starts walking towards the corral* Oh, I know her!

Botan: Yes, she's the one that gave us the egg before!

Yusuke: Hey! HEY! Malon! *runs over to Malon*

Malon: Oh, it's Fairy Boy! Hello there, how have you been?

Yusuke: Besides nearly being eaten by a Dinosaur, trampled by the Old Hag's people, I'm pretty good. *nods*

Malon: My, it sounds like you've been through a lot!

Yusuke: Yep. I can never get any good Rest & Relaxation around here anymore! And, I still need to learn new tricks to this thing. *Holds out Ocarina*

Malon: Oh, that's an Ocarina! My favorite horse, Epona, loves them. I was singing my mother's song earlier as well. Would you like to learn it?

Yusuke: Sure, why not?

Malon: All right, follow me! *sings Epona's Song*

Yusuke: *follows*

Botan: All right, Yusuke! You've learned another song!

Yusuke: Heh, I did, didn't I? *makes his little victory poses*

Malon: Oh, look; Epona has seemed to grow fond of you!

Yusuke: Good. I like it when someone likes me. *nods* All right, I'll make sure to come back after I come back from where I'm going!

SCENE: HYRULE FIELD

Yusuke: Right here?

Botan: Yes, here. And hurry, the suns setting again.

Yusuke: Well I can't get by when there's rocks in the way!

Owl: Hoooott! Yusuke, you must clear the path with something that explodes. Only then can you enter past these gates and into Zora's Domain. However, you need to play the song of the Royal Family to gain true respect there. Do you need me to repeat what I said?

Yusuke: No! Now get your lazy butt out of here!

Owl: Hooot! *flies off*

Yusuke: Seesh... You think that he would get the hit by now.

Botan: No comment.

Yusuke: Anyways, like I was saying: We make the rocks go BOOM!

Botan: I think you have a fever to be like that, Yusuke.

Yusuke: I'm perfectly fine! Now. *takes out a bomb and throws it at the rocks which go BOOM, as Yusuke had said*

Rocks: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Yusuke+Botan: ...

Botan: Anyways... Let's get to the Domain!

Yusuke: HEY! Wait for me!

Felix-chan: And so concludes this story! Happy ending!

Felix: You're kidding, right?

Felix-chan: Yes I am!

Yusuke: I hate this river! *grabs onto Felix leg and drags him in*

Felix: HEY!

Yusuke: You're supposed to help me up!

Felix: Like I knew that!

Felix-chan: Here we go again...

Five minutes later...

Yusuke: Stupid... game designers...

Game Designers: WE HEARD THAT!

Yusuke: MEEP! *runs off and end up at the entrance of the Domain*

SCENE: WATERFALL ENTRANCE

Botan: Play Keiko's lullaby!

Yusuke: Right, fine, who gives a crap! *plays it and it opens with that music that can do more then sing*

Music: Can I quit now?

Felix-chan: NO!

All: ...Riiight...

SCENE: ZORA'S DOMAIN

Yusuke: This makes me feel like a fish...

Botan: We'll have to go and see the king for anything that's needed.

Yusuke: *laughs* I can't WAIT to see Kuwabara in the fish costume!

Botan: well we'll have to get there to see him, now won't we?

Yusuke: Outta my way!

SCENE: KING'S ROOM

Kuwabara: Whose there?!

Yusuke: *falls laughing and pointing at Kuwabara* Omigosh, Hiei should be here to see this! Ha ha ha ha ha, this is too much!

Kuwabara: I swear as soon as we're done here I'll kill you, Urameshi!

Yusuke: Oh, please! How many times HAVE I punched you into the pavement, anyways?

Kuwabara: *mumbles* Over a Hundred-Fifty...

Yusuke: *puts have over ear* Over what? I can't hear you.

Kuwabara: I said over a Hundred-Fifty!

Yusuke: And counting!

Kuwabara: Go and find that stupid Toya dude...

Yusuke: Hmm? Toya's here?

Botan: It can explain a lot. Let's check that pathway over there first.

Yusuke: Okay. See ya later, Fish Face.

Kuwabara: SHUT UP!

Yusuke: *cackles* Man, I only wish that Hiei or Yukina were here to see that...

Botan: That's rude!

Yusuke: What? It's funny!

Zora Guy: Do you wish to play the Diving Game?

Yusuke: how do you play?

Zora Guy: I throw these rubies down and you dive off from this ledge and try to get all of them within the time limit. It takes twenty rubies per try.

Yusuke: Sounds easy! Okay, I'll do it! *Hands the Zora Guy 20 rubies*

Zora Guy: I wish you the best of luck. *Throws the rubies out* Are you ready?

Yusuke: Ready!

Zora Guy: Start!

*Yusuke jumps off of the ledge and dives into the water, swimming as fast as his really tiny arms and legs can carry him within the time limit of 30 seconds*

Yusuke: *bubble bubble*

*The time goes off as Yusuke touches the last ruby*

Zora Guy: All right, I can give you credit for that. Come back up here to get your prize, little one!

Yusuke: *bubble and comes up for air* *takes a really deep breath* I though I was going to die!

Botan: Go back up and get your prize, Yusuke!

Yusuke: All right, I get a prize! YIPPE!

All: *stares* ...

Yusuke: *runs up and stops to laugh at Kuwabara* Oh my gosh! Hiei! HIEI! Come and see this!

Kuwabara: Shut UP! *throws a fish at Yusuke* Eat Fish!

Yusuke: You lil'...

Botan: Yusuke! Behave yourself!

FIN! END! Whatever you want to call it~

Okay, I am a totally hopeless writer.

Felix: Why do you say that?

I've got everything spilt up and can never write one thing out all the way. o_O;

Felix: You write fine! Just keep going at it and you'll get better!

*mumbles* Yeah, with the help of English...

Felix: What was that?

Nothing, nothing. You guys do know that you can suggest ideas? Cause whenever I run out of ideas I just... like stop writing and then when I do go and write it scares the heck out of Felix. o.o; R/R!


	11. A Prince in Need

Okay, it's official that I am getting a Writer's Block.  
Felix: Just write it off like you did last time.

... Let's all hope I can finish this soon. *laughs* And thank you all for the lovely reviews!

Chapter 11: A Prince in Need

Yusuke: *looks at the scale* What is this supposed to do again?

Botan: It helps you breath longer under water, I believe.

Yusuke: That's nice to know... Hey, do you think I should try it out?

Botan: I guess so, that way you will know how much time you get before you need to go up for air.

Yusuke: I'll punch the guy into the pavement if I don't get anything new.

Botan: At least show some mercy on these people!

Yusuke: Why?

Botan: Because there's a bottle that just came through a portal and needs to be taken to Kuwabara.

Yusuke: I love this part. *mimics King Zora* Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. *laughs* Oh man that guy makes noises when he moves it's funny!

Botan: I don't think it's a very polite thing to say.

Yusuke: I just said it, though, didn't I?

Botan: Just grab the bottle and go, shall we?

Yusuke: You're no fun. Why do you have to spoil everything, Botan? Like you did whenever you promised me tickets to Tokyo Dome?

Botan: *innocently* What Tokyo Dome?

Yusuke: ...You are absolutely no fun.

Botan: Oh, stop bickering and get going!

Yusuke: Fine!

*Yusuke stomps his way all the way back down to the shallow end of the domain and continues to stomp until he has to swim. He swims, obviously angry with Botan, and gets the bottle and surprised that the Zora's Scale actually worked. *

Yusuke: Hey, it worked.

Botan: I told you that it would.

Yusuke: *glares* Hush, smart-allic.

Botan: What's you're problem.

Yusuke: Nothing that concerns you. Let's go.

*Yusuke and Botan make it back to Kuwabara, who had already moved so Yusuke wouldn't laugh at him again. Kuwabara took the letter and stuffed it in his costume pocket and Yusuke stuffed the bottle in his. *

Kuwabara: Don't die in there, Urameshi!

Yusuke: Like I'd want to.

SCENE: ZORA'S FOUNTAIN

Yusuke: *blinks* Big fish...

Botan: Well, now that we're here, we should hurry so we can get this job done A LOT faster!

Yusuke: I'm goin'! No way I'd want to stay in this body forever!

Botan: And this is the last stone!

Yusuke: Finally!

*They run over to Lord Jabu-Jabu and just... stare*

Yusuke: Err, now what?

Jabu-Jabu: Food... *sucks air in and accidentally eats Yusuke*

Yusuke: I AM NOT FOOD!

SCENE: INSIDE LORD JABU-JABU'S BELLY

Yusuke: I feel like fish food.

Botan: Yusuke, look out!

Yusuke: Hmm? *looks* AH! *ducks*

Botan: I warned you...

Yusuke: Warn me sooner!

*Yusuke runs in-between the two monsters and hits the hanging switch with his slingshot put it bounces off and hits Yusuke instead and he end up skidding into the door all _ -like*

Botan: Smart move...

Yusuke: A little help...

Botan: Coming, coming. *flies over*

Yusuke: HEAL ME!

Botan: Demanding, aren't we?

Yusuke: Just do it.

Botan: All right, if you insist. *heals* There, feel better now?

Yusuke: Yes.. OPEN!

*Door opens up and Yusuke falls in and lands on his face and is greeted by Toya*

Toya: Hello, Yusuke.

Yusuke: *rubs face* Stupid fish... Huh? Oh, hey Toya!

Toya: Did that friend of yours send you to so call "save" me?

Yusuke: Who, Kuwabara? Well, I guess you could say that. *smirks*

Toya: ?

Yusuke: Think fast! *throws a snowball at Toya*

Toya: o.o; *gets hit and falls backwards into the hole-thingie*

Yusuke: Botan did it!

Botan: I did not! Now you go in there after him!

Yusuke: Okay, Okay, I'm going! Hap-AIEEEEEEE!

Botan: ...I will say nothing but follow.

SCENE: A LOWER ROOM

Yusuke: Right.. Someone find titles for her to use!

Felix-chan: That wasn't very nice, Yusuke. You have a complaint you talk to Felix.

Yusuke: Okay, Felix, she needs better titles.

Felix: Just work, Yusuke.

Yusuke: No fun.

Toya: hem hem.

Yusuke: Hi.

Toya: *falls over* You're suppose to... Urgh, never mind... Let's just get going, shall we?

Yusuke: After you, Princess.

Toya: Say that again and I'll freeze you to death. I can make an exception for Kurama, but you are a different story.

Yusuke: *puffs* Man, no one can take a joke here!

Toya: That idiot friend of yours said you'd have to carry me...

Yusuke: NO WAY! Kuwabara's defiantly asking for it this time!

Botan: I have an idea! How about you just walk?

Toya: Yusuke, I like how your fairy thinks.

Yusuke: So do I. *grabs Botan* Get in the hat.

Botan: *under the hat* Happy now?

Yusuke: Now let's get going! And what I say goes, all right?

Toya: As long as we get out, I'm fine.

SCENE: A NARROW HALLWAY

Yusuke: The door's locked. *points*

Toya: Don't be so stupid, Yusuke. *ices the uvula and the door opens*

Yusuke: I could've done that.

Botan: Can we just get going, boys?

SCENE: ROOM WITH THE ELEVATOR

Yusuke: AHHH! LOOK OUT! *uses Deku Shield and deflects the Deku nut and kills the Octorok*

Toya: That was all luck.

Yusuke: You want some of this?! I can use my Spirit Gun again, just to warn you!

Toya: Let's get going before we miss the elevator.

Botan: I second that thought.

Yusuke: *mumbles* Stupid Toya had to be here... *Gets on behind Toya*

SCENE: UPPER LEVEL

Yusuke: *hops onto the ledge followed by Toya* So now what, Ice Boy?

Toya: We go through that do and cross into the next door after that.

Yusuke: I still wish I had that Guidebook...

Botan: You're not suppose to be cheating, Yusuke! This is for your own good. Besides-

Yusuke: *slaps her in the bottle* What did I say about being quiet, Botan?

*Yusuke ignores Botan's babble as he and Toya continue off into the room where they found Toya and off towards the room in the back*

Toya: Yusuke, get her to be quiet, it ruins my concentration.

Yusuke: Botan shut up or I'll feed you to the Cuccos!

Botan: Shutting up.

Toya: That's better. There's a giant jellyfish right above you, Yusuke.

Yusuke: That's no good...

*Jellyfish falls on Yusuke, and flattens him*

Toya: You're pathetic...

Yusuke: _ A little help can be nice here...

Toya: *kicks the jellyfish off Yusuke* Happy now you small detective?

Yusuke: I AM NOT SMALL!

Toya: Suit yourself... *goes into the next room*

Yusuke: HEY! You're supposed to wait on me! *runs after but crashes into the door again* Owie...

Botan: *blinks* We're going to need a First-Aid kit...

Yusuke: Open you stupid door!

Door: *opens and drops Yusuke in*

SCENE: RED-BLUE ROOM

Yusuke: Whoa, I didn't ask for a vivid-like room...

Toya: Well, you got one anyways. I've found a room that you can go in while I stand on the switch.

Yusuke: *blinks* There's a change you don't see often...

Toya: Don't push your luck, detective.

Yusuke: *sweatdrops* Now you're acting like Hiei...

Toya: Lets go before anything else happens.

Yusuke: Coming...

Botan: This it?

Toya: Yes, it is. Yusuke, help me press it down.

Yusuke: How do I do that?

Toya: By stepping on it, dope.

Yusuke: Sorry I asked...

*The switched it stepped on and the door opens, allowing the trio to continue*

Yusuke: Aren't you supposed to stay here, Toya?

Toya: I was lying.

Yusuke: Darn it! *snaps fingers* I was hoping that you had to.

Toya: Not this time. Let's go on ahead and see what's in store for us. *leaves*

Yusuke: *points to self* Me and you...? Did you mean that?

*Toya disappears behind the door before Yusuke could finish the question, causing a sweatdrop to roll down his head*

SCENE: STINGER ROOM

Yusuke: Now what do we do, Toya?

Toya: We draw out the singers and kill them, and I believe that you'll get something most useful to you in your childhood years.

Yusuke: What did you just say?

Toya: Just forget about it and help me out.

*All the stingers jump out and begin to fly towards the boys*

Toya: Shards of Winter!

Yusuke: I wish I had the Shotgun, but I don't, so take this! *slashes through the stingers*

Botan: Yay! Go Yusuke, go Toya! You can do it! *cheers*

*And successfully the duo has defeated the large tem of stingers, and as a reward, Yusuke receives the Boomerang.*

Yusuke: I guess I do need it, don't I? *laughs*

Toya: Since I can tell you're beginning to get bored of this place, I'll show you around to all the other places.

Yusuke: Gee, thanks...

Toya: You see that platform? *points towards it*

Yusuke: No, not really...

Toya: Then come and follow me, this will lead us on.

Yusuke: Okay...

*They go onto the platform, which takes them to the upper ledge. They then headed out of the room and down the opposite hall. Passing electric enemies, Toya stepped on the switch and sat down*

Yusuke: Is this the switch you were talking about?

Toya: Yes. Now hurry up so we can move on and get this over with.

SCENE: TENTACLE ROOM #1

Yusuke: HELLO! That thing's HUGE!

Botan: Aim carefully and use your boomerang.

Yusuke: *glares at Botan* Did I give you permission to get out of the jar?

Botan: *freezes* N-No...

Yusuke: Then get out there with Toya! Bug him instead of me why don't you?!

Botan: Going! *leaves*

Yusuke: Finally some peace and quiet. Now I can concentrate on beating this stupid fish up and getting the jewel. *takes aim* I hope Botan's right... *shots the boomerang*

Tentacle: OUCH! You lil' squirt you'll pay for that! *swings at Yusuke*

Yusuke: Take cover! *runs away*

-

Okay, I'll leave it there!

Felix: I thought you were trying to go all the way...

Well, we all know by now that I can't do that, so I'll just go as far as I can until I can find a suitable cliffhanger for everyone. ^_^

Felix: Oh well, at least it's a nice chunk of that fish.


	12. Slapped Around

I am so sorry that this chapter is sooo short, but as you can see, I've been extremely busy with my other fics x.x; I hope that this is better then nothing, though!  
-

Chapter 12: Slapped Around

Yusuke: I will not take anymore of this stupid fish! *throws boomerang again*

Tentacle: _

Yusuke: All right! Now to catch it... *dives for the boomerang and catches it*

*Meanwhile, outside...*

Toya: I wonder how Urameshi's doing...

Botan: *reading huge script* Well, I'm guessing that he should be about done. *skips to the Water Temple*

Toya: What is it now?

Botan: *sniggers* You'll hate the Water Temple...

Yusuke: *comes out f the door* _ Help...

Toya: Did you win?

Yusuke: BARELY! *grabs Toya's arm* Next time we're making Botan return to her body so she can sit on the stupid switch while we go and beat the crap out of the punching-bags-that-try-to-kill-you.

Botan: Is that even possible, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Anything's possible.

Toya: He's got a point, there.

SCENE: TENTACLE ROOM #2

Botan: So... how do we do this again?

Yusuke: Easy! *pours something on Botan and she pops back to normal, though she still has her wings.*

Toya: Then let's get going, Yusuke.

Botan: I'm... normal...

Yusuke: Now be a good fairy and stay seated while we go in and fight.

Botan: Okay...

*Toya and Yusuke go into the room and see the tentacle and start fighting it*

Yusuke: This thing is tempting me to use my Spirit Gun...

Toya: You'll need your Spirit Gun, so I suggest that you save it until the final boss in this fish. Shards of Winter!

Yusuke: Good idea! *tosses boomerang*

*This goes on for 4 hits, attacking and running, but unfortunate for Yusuke gets hit a few times across the room, and so as a result, Toya finishes the thing.*

Yusuke: *rubbing head* That hurt...

Toya: Get whatever's in there and let's get going, we've got two more to go.

Yusuke: Joy...


End file.
